The present invention relates to a bottle opener and, in particular, to an opener of corks from a champagne-type bottle along with any safety wires which may be present.
Openers for the pulling of corks from bottles is a well-developed art, utilizing a large variety of constructions. Some provide a corkscrew which is screwed into the cork which is then pulled from the bottle. A much preferred pulling mechanism for the corkscrew utilizes the well-known rack and gear combination such as is exemplified by U.S. Pat Nos. 1,753,026, 2,115,289 and 4,063,473. These have the advantage of straight-line removal of the cork from the bottle with small effort. The disadvantages of a corkscrew, with respect to a champagne-type cork are obvious. It is difficult to screw the corkscrew into the cork, especially when the cork is under pressure. The pressure within the bottle results in a lack of control in the cork-removing process inasmuch as the operator's hands are on the gear-pivoting handles in which a sudden removal of the cork may cause the entire mechanism to fly from the operator's hands. There is no room on the lip of the bottle opening or mouth on which the pulling tool may be positioned.
Accordingly, other constructions specifically adapted for removing champagne-type corks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,327 and 4,387,609. Both constructions are similar in that they pry the champagne cork from the bottle. The former actually grips the cork's head in a pliers-like grip while the latter has tines whose narrow edges are slid under the head of the cork. The former assumedly prevents uncontrolled movement of the cork because it actually grips the cork while the latter does not, so that the cork will fly in an uncontrolled manner when removed from the bottle's opening.
Other champagne cork removal mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,338 and 3,800,345. These patents are common to each other in that they use a screw mechanism, in conjunction with fittings under the champagne cork's head, to lift the corks from their bottles. Both also have a means for preventing uncontrolled movement of a cork from the bottle, once it has been removed from the bottle's neck.
These latter four constructions have several disadvantages. They may not fit on every lip of a bottle or may not provide the proper leverage to withdraw the cork in a straight line manner. The methods illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,327 and 4,387,609 can place bending stresses on the cork and could possibly cause the cork to break. Not all corks have the same size, and they are differently constructed. The above patents are not all capable of adjusting to differences in size and construction of such corks and even of the many bottles, for example, those containing champagne. Some of the cork removal tools are also mechanically complicated and relatively expensive.
Serious safety problems also exist in the opening of bottles of champagne and other carbonated beverages which are sealed by a cork. To prevent the cork from becoming loosened from the bottle, except when it is desired to open the bottle, a security wire is placed about the cork and secured to the bottle. When it is desired to open the bottle, the retaining wire is unwound, loosened from the cork and removed from the bottle and discarded. During this time, the bottle and the cork may be briefly left unattended. Unless care is taken, the pressure from carbonization within the bottle may be sufficient to eject the cork explosively therefrom and into a person or an object resulting in possible serious injury or harm thereto.